Don't Waste Your Time
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Elena writes a song to Damon and sings it to him when he visits her in her bedroom to try and win her over. Songfic "Don't Waste Your Time" by Kelly Clarkson.


Don't Waste Your Time

Summary: Elena writes a song to Damon and sings it to him when he visits her in her bedroom to try and win her over. Songfic "Don't Waste Your Time" by Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 1

Elena sighed as she put her diary away and buried her head in her hands. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't spill. Her distress was caused by a certain vampire who almost killed her brother and best friend. She could never forgive him. Everyone says that time heals all wounds, and that may be true. But it would take about a million years for Elena to even stomach the sight of him, standing there with that killer grin on his face and his arms crossed; he looked so superior and tough. Elena was determined to make Damon see his soft side; she was determined to make him feel the pain that she's feeling.

A soft rapping on her window caused her to turn her head to Damon who was smiling at her, almost as if to taunt her. She growled as she got off the bed and swung the windows back with all her force, trying to knock him to the ground below. When she saw no one, she sighed as she closed them and turned around to see Damon lying on her bed, once again playing with her Teddy bear. She sighed as she crossed her arms and gave him the most evil glare she could muster. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just checking on my girl to make sure Katherine hasn't stopped by and ripped your head off." he said with no emotion in his voice.

Elena tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Damon to spill his guts. "I am not in the mood, Damon. What do you want?"

Damon sighed as he got up off the bed and made it to her side in less then a flash, looking deep into her brown orbs of swirling chocolate, becoming drawn to them again. "I came here to...apologize for being such a jerk the last few days."

"Great. Apology accepted. Now get out." Elena said, not once breaking contact with him.

Damon took Elena by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes like he was compelling her, but he could never do that. "Elena," he began softly, the sadness evident in his usually smart alec mouth, "I know how much I've hurt you, and believe me when I say that you are the last person that I want to hurt. But Katherine rilled me up so much that day. I couldn't control myself and did something really stupid. You were right, I do stupid things when I am mad but I never meant to hurt you Elena. I hope you understand that."

Elena sighed. It was becoming increasingly harder to stay mad at him. But she couldn't forgive him so easily. Something like this was too big to be forgiven so fast. "Damon, please listen to me. I know that you are sorry but I can't forgive you yet. I don't even know if I can trust you again."

Damon could see the rims of her eyes glistening as she spoke. She was slowly falling apart in his arms and he knew that this was his chance. "Elena, you have no idea how much you mean to me. Our friendship is very valuable to me and I don't want that gone forever. Please, give me another chance."

Elena shook her head vigorously. "Damon, what is it going to take for you to understand? Something like this doesn't get fixed that easily."

"I'm not giving up on you Elena. I believe in us." Damon said firmly.

Elena could feel her eyes getting wet but she shoved the tears away and broke out of Damon's grasp. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I feel that this is the only way you will understand."

Damon watched as Elena switched on her stereo and music began flowing as Elena sang softly, the words flowing out of her mouth naturally.

It seems,  
you can't hear me.  
When I open my mouth,  
you never listen.  
You say stay,  
but what does that mean?  
Do you think I honestly,  
want to be reminded...forever

Don't waste your time,  
trying to fix,  
what I wanna erase,  
what I need to forget.  
Don't waste your time on me my friend.  
Friend, what does that even mean?

Damon just sat on the bed, motionless. He couldn't believe that a song could destroy him like this. He could feel his heart breaking as Elena sang the next words.

I don't want you here,  
you'll only pull me down.  
So save your breath,  
don't waste your song.  
on me,  
on me.  
Don't waste your time.

"Elena, I don't need to-" Damon started but was cut off by Elena's glare.

"You need to hear this Damon because maybe you will finally understand what I'm going through."

It's not easy,  
not answering.  
Every time I wanna talk to you,  
but I can't.

If you only knew,  
the hell I put myself through.  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I,  
every night.

Don't waste your time,  
trying to fix,  
What I wanna erase,  
what I need to forget.  
Don't waste your time on me my friend.  
Friend, friend what does that even mean?

I don't want you here,  
you'll only pull me down.  
So save your breath,  
don't waste your song.  
On me,  
on me.  
Don't waste your time.

When you call and you talk and trying,  
to get in.

It's over,  
It's over,  
It's over.

Friend

Don't waste your time,  
Trying to fix,  
So save your breath,  
Don't waste your song.  
Don't waste your time on me my friend.  
Friend, friend what does that even mean?

I don't want you here,  
you only pull me down.  
So save your breath,  
don't waste your song.  
on me,  
on me.  
Don't waste your time.

Elena's voice slowly died off at the end and looked at the empty spot on the bed, a sad smile tugging at her lips. She knew that she had hurt him immensely, but she needed to. She had to show him that it was going to take more then just a simple apology to win her over.

But at the same time, she'd hoped he would come to his senses and do the right thing, because she didn't know how long she could resist those deadly blue orbs that drew her in like a moth to a flame. She wanted to feel the coolness of his lips to hers; like it was the time he kissed her in her bedroom. She wanted him, needed his presence around her, or else she'd go insane.

The truth is, behind the iron mask and heartbreaking song she put up, she was falling madly in love with that blue eyed, black haired angel.

The end

A/N: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I've been very busy preparing for homecoming and busy with other things so updates will be slow until I get some free time. On the bright side, my homecoming dance is this Saturday so I'm gonna be busy with that plus I'm going to be meeting my favorite celebrity on the same day! I can't wait! He is so nice and sweet! I'll post pics of the meeting and of my homecoming dance:)

For those of my readers that know who I'm meeting, don't say a word in the reviews section :-) I want it to be a surprise for the people that don't know.

Anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed my DE story and please review!

What did everyone think of last night's ep? Did the ending shock you?


End file.
